


Black Sun, White Moon

by FictionWriterD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Australia, Conspiracy, Demon, Dream Demon, Fantasy, Fighting, Forbidden Romance, Greek - Freeform, Harem, Horror, Mages, Magicians, Multi, Realm Hopping, Security, Shared Universe, Succubus, Vietnam, dream realm, korea - Freeform, mafia, star magic, sword battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Two mafia families have been at odds for as long as they can remember. The Nottur family, masters of metal manipulation, and the Bellini family who excel at the power to control light. Both are at odds, and yet there is a tender relationship between the children of both families. For Lunaire Nottur the strength of this bond will be tested, and the outcome may not be in his favor





	Black Sun, White Moon

It was cold in the northern most part of Denmark, which was normal towards the end of autumn. Snow was beginning to fall and even ice was forming on the water in some areas of the harbor. It seemed more like winter outside than the end of fall, but luckily for those in the plane flying high above the country they weren't going to have to worry about the cold for the next few days at least.

A small private jet was on a high speed course across the country into mainland Europe. Though small and looked like a typical rich person's jet, it was more powerful than any commercial plane average people could get their hands on and it was also far more expensive. Six people were aboard: the pilot, the co-pilot, a stewardess, two bodyguards, and the man who owned the plane.

Sitting in his chair looking out one of the circular windows, was twenty-one year old Lunaire Nottur, only son of the Nottur family and second to the mafia family empire. He had just woken up from a nap and was enjoying his quiet time while his two guards were waiting for him to say anything.

One of them, a young woman named Astrid had short bright blonde hair that greatly contrasted with her black suit and with matching tie, seemed on edge as she waited for her boss to say anything. She had just started working for the man a few weeks ago and had yet to get used to how quiet he was. Her last boss always barked orders out at everyone around him and nobody sat still for very long. But the son of the Nottur mafia family was quite the opposite, but while he was quiet Astrid had the suspicion that he had a terrible temper if angered, which made her afraid to say anything lest she get on his bad side.

Heavy footsteps from behind her made her jump slightly and an equally heavy toned voice spoke, "Boss, we just passed the border of Denmark and are now heading into Germany. We should be at the airport in a few hours."

Lunaire shifted in his chair, his eyes slowly blinked a couple times. That was his only response.

Astrid nervously cleared her throat, "Um, boss? May I ask where we are going?"

Having left their home in the southernmost tip of Norway about six hours ago, no one had been told of their destination, and Lunaire certainly hadn't told anyone except for the pilots. Astrid was curious, but the big man behind her, Lunaire's other bodyguard, didn't seem worried about the situation.

"Someplace warmer, rookie. That's all we need to know for now," said the big man. His name was Gunnar and he was a mountain of a man when you stood next to him. Standing six and a half feet tall and all muscle, Gunnar had been in the employ of the Nottur family his entire life and had known Lunaire since he was a toddler. To say they were friends seemed a bit of a stretch since from what Astrid had seen they hardly interacted with each other outside of business dealings, but maybe that was how it was with the families these days?

Lunaire sat up in his chair, his short charcoal black hair was sticking up in the back and some of the front. Part of a fashion trend he liked was having spikey hair, though the more senior members of the family were appalled by his fashion senses they wouldn't speak up against him. They liked breathing too much to do so.

Dressed in a rather disheveled suit with a silver jacket without a tie and the white undershirt was buttoned only halfway, Lunaire didn't seem to care about how he looked in front of others. His disorganization was what made him stick out to the other mafia families in Europe. If they knew what he looked like that is.

Not too long afterward the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"We are flying over the outskirts of Berlin, Capital of Germany and home to the Kaiser of Germany."

Astrid looked out the window she was sitting next to and saw the many lights that made up the capital. It was the first time she had seen the city, including from above. "I didn't know we had clearance to fly over the city."

Gunnar huffed, but didn't say a word. The message was clear enough: they didn't have clearance, but who was going to stop them?

Passing through Germany and continuing south, the sun was completely down by the time the plane flew across the southern German border and into Austria. They refueled in Switzerland after making a detour before continuing on with their journey south.

Astrid had fallen asleep in Austria, and when she woke up she found herself looking out the window and she saw a large circular building made of marble down below. Her four years at the University of London told her where they were now.

'Italy...' She stretched her arms above her head and turned to her boss, who was sound asleep in his chair. He had hardly moved from his spot since the flight began. 'Does he do anything other than sleep?' Astrid thought shrugging her shoulders.

"Boss, we'll be arriving at the airstrip within a few minutes," said Gunnar who had been sitting at the other end of the plane close to the cockpit for the last few hours.

Astrid saw her boss begin to stir, and that was when she also noticed a strong rich scent in the air. Fresh coffee.

The stewardess approached with a silver tray with three cups on it. She cleared her throat and addressed her boss, "Sir, your coffee. Decaffeinated black with Jamaican blend."

Lunaire rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before taking one of the cups off the tray. He didn't waste any time in taking a drink, and while the taste would have felt like a kick from a horse to Astrid, she noticed that Lunaire seemed to hardly react to the coffee after he took the drink.

The stewardess offered Astrid a cup as well, and though she had not asked for anything to drink, she didn't want to disrespect her boss by refusing it so she took it.

Lunaire set the cup in the holster on his arm rest, and then handed the stewardess a few gold coins. "Thank you for the coffee."

She put the coins in one of her pockets, "Thank you, young sir." She walked off, presumably to give Gunnar his own cup.

His thanking for the coffee were the first words Astrid had heard him say all day.

Astrid felt her curiosity get the better of her again, "Sir? mind if I know where we are going?"

Lunaire looked at her, his bright amber colored eyes found hers and for a moment Astrid didn't know if he was going to be upset with her or do nothing.

"All that needs to be said is I am here for personal reasons. If you value your job, Astrid, I wouldn't ask for any more information than that. Understood?"

Astrid nodded quickly, "Yes sir." It wasn't a threat, but Astrid took the advice as such. The way his tone had been with her was like he had been talking to an adolescent, even though Lunaire was only a year younger than her.

Arriving at the airport a few minutes later the trio got off the plane and were greeted by the warmer Italian air. They didn't have too much time to appreciate it before they got into a Mercedes owned by the Nottur family and made their way into Rome.

Gunnar sat in the passenger seat while Astrid drove and Lunaire sat in the back seat.

Despite the tourism that Rome went through on a daily basis, the night was quieter than one would expect from the Italian capital. There were hardly any cars on the streets and whatever people were out walking were few and far between.

The radio was playing soft piano music requested by Lunaire himself, and the young boss sat in the back and was lost to the melody. Though Astrid still didn't know where they were going, Gunnar kept giving her directions on where to go and she kept her eyes on the road.

Eventually the car came to a stop in front of a high rise building called the Shining Star, and when she turned the engine off Astrid sat in place. Gunnar turned his head to look back at his boss, "Well, boss, we're here."

Lunaire sighed lightly before sitting up straight. "Alright then, listen up, rookie. You too Gunnar."

Astrid shook as he address her and turned to concentrate on him.

"We go inside you are not to address me by name or identify yourself with your real names. No one is to know we are here and as such if you tell anyone about tonight, there will be trouble for both of you. Are we clear?"

Astrid and Gunnar exchanged a look and nodded.

"Very well, let's go. It's almost time."

The two bodyguards got out of the car first and went to the passenger's side, but Gunnar stopped Astrid before she could make it around the front.

"What is it?"

Gunnar stood before her, "Where we are going you need to look less prim and more like a tough guy. Like this-"

He grabbed the front of her suit and unbuttoned it, much to Astrid's dismay, "Excuse me!" She smacked his hands away, which felt like hitting granite, feeling really awkward all of a sudden. "You could have just told me and I would have handled it myself, thank you."

"Whatever you say, rookie," said Gunnar before he went over to Lunaire's door.

Astrid took his advice and unbuttoned her undershirt a few buttons, revealing some skin as well as shook her hair to look less neat though she refused to mess it up completely. She had spent too much time that morning fixing it up just to mess it up for the purpose of going incognito for the sake of her boss. She got to Lunaire's door quickly and she heard Gunnar address her again.

"You're at his six, I'll be at his twelve, got it?"

"Huh?"

Her response made Gunnar shake his head and he opened the door. Lunaire stepped out and gave Gunnar a nod.

"Sorry about that, boss, had to give the rookie a slight makeover before we go in."

Lunaire turned to Astrid and nodded, "Passable"

Astrid lowered her head, slightly annoyed but kept her mouth shut.

"And Astrid, he meant you are to watch my back while he has the front."

Astrid felt the back of her neck heat up, feeling like an idiot for not understanding something that simple.

Lunaire closed his door and with Gunnar at the front he followed and Astrid was behind him.


End file.
